


Lost Son

by hiddeninflame



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:34:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29698548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiddeninflame/pseuds/hiddeninflame
Summary: A mother grieves for her missing son.A short drabble based on a Tumblr RP prompt.
Kudos: 1





	Lost Son

She’d never understood the bravery a parent has to show every single day. To raise a child and be unable to control the path they take to keep them safe. She just wanted to keep him safe. 

‘Come on, sweetie.’ Sofia rubbed her arm and pried her purse from her hand. ‘It’s your turn to talk.’ 

Mariana Vescovo could hardly breathe as she took each step up to her son’s empty coffin. Deep down she knew that this wasn’t real. Her boy wasn’t gone. He’d woken up on his own and fled. She don’t know why he did, but it was the only truth she could bare to believe. 

Standing up front, she took a slow breath and counted each of her heartbeats. The people seated in front of jer were supposed to be friends and family. But she didn’t recognise many of them. His father wasn’t there and his band were all- 

Clearing her throat, she unfolded the paper and started to read what she’d planned to say. None of it fitted her boy. Nothing did. So she re-folded it and clasped her hands in front of her. 

‘I’ve never been the best at English,’ she said, her voice trembling. ‘So nothing I say will ever show how much it hurts to know he’s gone.’ She twisted the paper between her fists. ‘He was always better with words. Better than me at a lot of things.’ 

She had to look to Sofia to find her sister’s support. It was nearly impossible to stay standing. Her knees hardly supported the weight of her grief and denial. 

Clearing her throat, she lifted her head to regain composure. ‘It’s too late to apologise for not understanding. It’s too late to pretend that I was a good mother. I pushed him too hard to be perfect. I made him hate the art he once loved. I used to blame him when he pushed back. But now...’ 

Mariana placed a gloved hand on the empty coffin. ‘I just hope he’s chasing his dreams elsewhere.’ 

There was a murmur of uncertainty among the other guests, unsure if she meant in the afterlife or if this was a sign of her ‘emotional troubles’ returning. 

Sniffing back her tears, she pressed her lips to the polished oak and whispered a prayer in her native Italian. When she turned back to the guests a flicker of surprise crossed her features as if she forgot they were there. 

Pulling her black mourning vale back over her face she hurried out of the building. Sofia followed on her tail and wrapped her in her arms when they finally stopped in the gardens. 

‘This isn’t right, Sofi! It isn’t.’ Mariana wept into her sister’s shoulder. 

‘I know. He was too young.’ Sofia wanted to do something to make the pain go away. God damn it was so much harder without a body to say goodbye to. And Mariana’s husband should’ve been there to support her. 

With a wet sniff, Mariana shook her head. ‘I’m not giving up on him.’ 


End file.
